Une soirée révélatrice
by Dadidoues
Summary: Qui aurait pu deviner qu'en une seule soirée Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron decouvriraient autant de choses qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit adolescents? Qui aurait pu savoir qu'ils s'étaient cachés tant de choses? Découvrez tout ce que vous ne saviez pas!OS


**Salut ! **

**Bon, ceci n'est pas ma première fic mais c'est la première que j'écris pour dadidoues ! Elle n'est pas très longue mais j'y ai mit tout mon cœur et j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS. **

**Je ne vais pas m'éterniser alors, bonne lecture !**

**Ah, et les reviews sont vraiment vraiment vraiment les bienvenus !**

**J'vous laisse mes fanfictioneuses que j'adore !**

_Gabiiie_** de Dadidoues-xxx-**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

C'est lors d'une journée comme les autres, que Ginerva Molly Potter se préparait à entamer la lecture de son exemplaire fraichement arrivé de la gazette du sorcier. C'est dans une posture décontractée qu'elle aborda la première page mais elle entendit aussitôt des bruits dehors. Elle se leva avec hâte pour aller accueillir chaleureusement ses invités.

-Gin !

C'est avec joie qu'elle les invita à entrer dans sa demeure.

-Harry, viens, Ron et Mione sont arrivés ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il arriva plus vite que l'éclair pour embrasser ses amis de longue date.

Les garçons s'isolèrent pour aller discuter tandis que les dames se mirent à papoter comme deux adolescentes.

-Harry, tu nous as manqué. Lança Ron

-Vous aussi.

-Tu n'a rien dit j'espère pour… tu sais ? Continua le rouquin

-Non, voyons, sinon je serais mort depuis longtemps.

Ron se décontracta et poussa un long soupir.

-Ouf, moi de même.

-Et…

Il hésita.

-Quand crois-tu que…

-Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée… réfléchit Harry

Ron lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

-Bon, mardi alors.

Notre ami roux resplendissait.

Du coté des filles…

-Tu lui en as parlé ? S'enquit Ginny

-J'ai essayé mais il ne veut rien comprendre, il s'entête.

-Et les enfants ?

-Oh, ils le prennent bien, ils sont plutôt soulagés même. Dit Hermione

-Je les comprends !

- Oui mais Ron sera triste.

-J'imagine.

C'est ce moment que Ginny prit pour inviter tout le monde à table. Une fois tous réunis, c'est Harry qui prit la parole.

-Ah, comme dans le bon vieux temps.

-Oui, dans le temps où nous étions innocents et où nous nous disons tout. Continua Hermione.

Ron s'étouffa dans son verre.

Voyant le malaise, Ginny s'empressa de changer de sujet.

-C'est bien que les enfants ne soient pas là.

-Quoique pour certains cela ne change rien. Rectifia Hermione d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-Enfin, je disais que c'était bien car nous pouvons parler plus librement.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Ginny. Rajouta Harry

-PAS MOI ! JE NE SUIS PAS DACCORD, PAR LA BAGUETTE DE VOLDEMORT ! S'écria Ron soudain pris d'une violente colère

-Mais voyons chéri, n'utilise pas des jurons si grossiers ! Contrôle tes hormones, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es en SPM ! Beugla l'ex-griffondor

Ginny gloussa et Harry ricana.

-Comment, comment êtes-vous au courant ! S'alarma Ron, horrifié

-Ron, je suis ta sœur, je l'ai bien vu lorsque nous étions jeunes et que nous prenions notre bain… commença Ginny

-Oui mais, je SUIS un mec ! Tenta de se convaincre Ron

- Non mon chéri, pour être un mec, il faudrait d'abord que tu ais une queue. lui expliqua Hermione

-Mais… Mais… je suis un mec quand même ! S'entêta celui-ci

Hermione se décida après un moment à dire la vérité.

-Non, sinon, tu serais le père de mes enfants.

-Attends… QUOI ? S'écria le concerné

-Mais, une seconde, s'interposa Ginny, Mione, tu m'as bien dit que Ron n'était pas leur père mais tu ne m'as jamais dit QUI l'était vraiment !

Harry devint presque aussi rouge que son ami roux.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, ce n'est pas toi, se permit de rajouter Hermione en voyant la mine du survivant

Le soulagement émanait de chaque pore de son corps.

-QUI EST-CE ? Cracha Ron de bien mauvaise mine visiblement

-Dum… Dumbledore. Dit Hermione en un seul souffle en prenant le soin de baisser la tête en s'attendant à la colère certaine de son mari

Mais contre toute attente, toute la table se mit à pouffer. Incluant Ron.

-Hein? Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?

Ginny prit la parole :

-Okay, premièrement, Dumbledore est MORT. MORT tu entends ? Et deuxièmement, tout le monde sait qu'il était gay !

-Attendez, j'ai la preuve que je suis un mec, se rappela le roux, j'ai couché avec Dumbledore !

Une minute de réflexion et d'images qui n'étaient pas les bienvenues s'emparèrent de la place.

-Alors, si on y pense bien, c'est soit t'es pas un mec et que t'es normalement hétéro ou c'est soi t'es vraiment un mec et que tu es gay. Résonna Harry une fois que tout le monde eut compris

Préférant ne rien rajouter, Ron changea de sujet.

-Hermione, je ne comprends pas, si je ne suis pas le père de Rose et d'Hugo, comment se fait-il qu'ils soient aussi roux que moi ?

-Dumbledore… était roux, avant que ses cheveux ne blanchissent par la vieillesse. Se remémora Hermione, nostalgique

Ginny et Harry qui regardaient tranquillement la joute du couple se regardèrent et retinrent de pouffer devant l'image de Dumbledore, roux, qui s'emparait d'eux.

-Okay Mione, c'est bien beau tout ça mais tu n'as pas répondu à mes… remarques. S'interposa Ginny

-C'est simple, Dumbledore était bien gay et tout ça et nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble ni rien bien que nous soyons très proches. Non, en fait, quand il a découvert que Ronald ne pourrait jamais produire d'enfants avec moi, bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais dit pourquoi à l'époque et que j'ai du le découvrir moi-même (elle foudroya son partenaire d'un regard dont il se serait bien passé), j'ai hérité à sa mort comme héritage de son sperme et j'en ai fait bon usage. Voila, c'était tout.

-Dégeu. S'exclama Ron

-Ouais. Rajouta Ginny

-J'approuve quoi. Rajouta Harry intimidé par le regard des roux

5 minutes passèrent où le silence ne fut brisé que par le bruit goulu que produisait Ron lorsqu'il mangeait. Ce dernier s'arrêta soudain et se peina encore une fois du fait que ses enfants ne soient pas les siens.

-Les pauvres enfants seront si tristes de découvrir que je ne suis pas leur père…

-Pour tout te dire mon chéri… ils sont déjà au courant…

Ron s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

-QUOI ? Pauvres chéris…

-En fait, je dois t'avouer qu'ils ne l'ont pas mal pris, en fait, c'est tout le contraire.

-JE TE… JE LES… GRRRRRRRR ! S'emporta Ron

-Ne te fâches pas chéri, tu sais bien qu'ils t'aiment quand même !

Ron, emporté dans une colère noire lacha ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

-Bon bien, je vois que nous en sommes aux confessions alors, disons la vérité, JE COUCHE AVEC HARRY !

Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à cela essaya de partir en douce mais Ginny se retourna bien avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger le petit doigt.

-TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

-…

En l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, un brusque changement d'attitude s'empara de Ginny et elle déclara à voix forte :

-Bon, maintenant, tout est dit, il n'y a plus aucun secret entre nous. Alors je propose une apaisante orgie à l'étage.

-J'accepte ! S'exclama Harry, débordant de joie du changement d'attitude de sa bien-aimée

-Oh que oui ! Rajouta Ron

-Oui, bien sûr, termina Hermione, mais tu seras débordé Harry, le seul membre viril de la place, tu te rends compte !

Les rires fusèrent, même de Ron, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient gaiement à l'étage bien heureux de la tournure de leur soirée.

_**Fin**_

_**Gabiiie-xxx-**_


End file.
